In To You
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: This story is about Rin and Sesshoumaru. Hope you like it. Don't own Inuyasha. I have changed this story some. PLEASE R R


Rin walks to the park outside the city. She has long black hair and she has markings on her face and arms. She also very good in a lot of fighting arts like: sword fighting, archery and other things. There she sees a lot of people and demons too. Then a girl, a couple of years older then Rin came to her.

"Hai I'm Kagome, are you new here."

"No I just didn't go out much." Rin said.

"Oh oké. Come and meet some of my friends. What your name by the way?"

"Well my name is Rin Sunflower." She answered.

"So what for kind of demon are you?"

"Well I'm a Inu Youkai." "Oh like Inuyasha's older brother?" Kagome said suddenly deep in thought.

Than they came too a big tree. "Hay guys this is Rin Sunflower. Rin this are my friends: Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and that is Miroku and watch out for him."

"Kagome what was that?"

"Huh nothing Miroku." Kagome said grinning.

"Rin would you like too bare my children?"

"Excuse me, I don't think so!" Then she hit him and sat down and talk a bit with everyone. Suddenly Inuyasha gets very anger. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kogome asked.

"I smell something I don't like at all."

"Inuyasha how nice to see you and your friends again." "Kouga what do you want now? Go and howl to the moon ore something."

"Ya why don't you do that Inuyasha. Ah and who is this then?" Rin didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it at all. Suddenly that Kouga guy goes and sits next too her.

"So babe what's your name?" he asked Rin. "Would you go away cause you smell!" Inuyasha is all over the floor laughing from amusement. "You don't even know me!"

"Yes I do. Kouga Wolf and is the boss of Wolf&Co. You're 20 years old and had the most girl populace at school. So ya I do know you." "B-but you-you…." Then all of sudden Kouga left in hurry.

Everybody look Rin laughing. "Rin what- how did you know all that stuff about him?" Well I read a lot in my free time and I found something about him in the paper."

"Oké that was fun now lets have some real fun! Lets go to my house and watch a movie! You can come to Rin if you want." "I love to thanks." "Now lets go then." "Sorry Inuyasha we can't."

"Why not Miroku?"

"Well I have too do chores at home from my mother."

"And I can't because I have to pick up my little brother at school and to the store."

"And I have to clean my room, and help my mother at the house."

"Rin would you mind watching a movie with me? I am really bored at home." "Its fine by me." "Oké see you guys later then." "Sure Inuyasha. See later Rin!" "Oké nice knowing you guys."

Then while they were on the way to his house he tells about his family and a specially about his older brother Sesshoumaru. Then they stand still in front of a big house.

"So what do you think huh?"

"Its bigger then I had lived in, well before my…" Rin turns her face the other way. "Rin lets go in oké? Then you can meet my dad and my mom too."

"Oké fine be me." Then they go inside and they where greeted by his older brother. "So Inuyasha did you bring your girlfriend home?"

"No she is not my girlfriend, she is my new friend, her name is Rin." "Ah there you are Inuyasha and who is this?"

"she is a friend of my Rin. That's my dad." 'Uncle Inutaishou?' She thought looking at him. "You seem familiar to me, What is you last name?" "My last name is Sunflower sir."

"Yes that last name ring a bell but why?" Inutaishou said thinking. "Do you remember the family sir?" Rin asked. "Yes I was a friend of that family."

"I remember the family to father, it was the most richest family in Japan, until they died in a car accident. They didn't see the other driver. Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"Rin are you…Oké?" Inuyasha noticed Rin was shaking and when she looked up, her eyes were red like blood. "How can you say that, where you there?" she said growling at him. "No but I…." Sesshoumaru didn't know what was wrong with her so suddenly. "Then why are you saying things? If you were not there?!" Sesshoumaru was starting to walk backwards, because she was very angry.

"Then let me tell you something else I was there, I was also in the car. Because they were my parents!! And you know what? It was the other driver fault, because he was to drunk to be driving!" Then she and ran away.

"Look now what you did with your big mouth, and you say I'm the stupid one, look who's the stupid one now! Hey Rin, Rin wait up for me!" There was Sesshoumaru with his father next him. "Why did you say that? You know it was her parents and still you say it. Why?" "I-I don't know." Inutaishou then walked away and left Sesshoumaru standing there.

Meanwhile Rin stopped in the park and started crying. "Rin? I'm sorry about my brother." "Why did he said that with me right there?" "I don't know Rin." "Rin?" "Sesshoumaru? Go away leave her alone! Haven't you done enough to her?" "Inuyasha let him speak to Rin."

"B-but dad!…" "Inuyasha!" "Oké, Oké." Inuyasha and Inutaishou then left Rin with Sesshoumaru alone and stood a few yards away. "So what do you have too say?" "I'm here too say that I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I'm very sorry." "Why? Just because you don't know why you said it? I know why, you speak first and then you think about what you say. And you know I was standing there and still you say it. Its the other way around. First you think, then you speak."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to honest. How can I make it up to you?"

"There is nothing you can do you already said it so what's the point?" Then she walked away. "Rin? Why don't you came with us? You can stay in one of then guestrooms."

"Thank you but I just want to be alone now." Then she was about leave when Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Where you going?" "To see my mother and father. Bye." Then she ran away from him. His father and Inuyasha saw her running. Sesshoumaru walked home and Inutaishou and Inuyasha followed him.

The next day she was at the park and Inuyasha went over to her. "Rin!" "Hai Inuyasha what is it?" "My dad just keeps asking me to ask you how you are!" then he falls on the ground. "Glad I got that out." "Your funny. Well you can tell he that I'm must better." Rin said giggling.

"Why don't you say it your self? I can't anymore. My battery is empty!"Inuyasha said.

"All read lets go then and see him. Is he home?" "Ya, but so is Sesshoumaru." "So what? I'm there too see you father. Now lets go!" They went to Inuyasha's house. There she saw Izayoi opening from the door.

"Inuyasha there you are. And who's ….Rin? Is that you? My goodness you look beautiful like a young lady." Izayoi said smiling and embracing her.

"Thank you. I missed you very much." Rin said letting go of her.

"I missed you to. And I heard what happened are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine now thank you for asking."Rin said.

"Mom you know Rin?" Inuyasha asked his mother. "Yes her mother was a good friend of mine. So how do you live now Rin?" She asked.

"I live on my own at mine old house." Rin said. "My goodness that is horrible. Why don't you stay here? We have plenty of rooms." "Mom, dad already asked her, but she didn't want too." Inuyasha said. "Well why not? Don't you miss people around? It is a big house for you alone?"Izayoi asked. "Sometimes but I'm fine alone." Rin said.

"No more buts your coming to live here." Izayoi said looking at Rin. "Fine all right I give up." Rin said sighing. "That is a good young lady." Izayoi said smiling at them now.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin and Inuyasha talking in Inuyasha's room. "Things are going to be great now your staying here." Inuyasha said. "I know I mean Izayoi can be scaring when she wants too I remember that well." Rin said giggling. "Ya it great. Then you are going be like my little sister ore something." Inuyasha said laughing. "Hello? I'm alist one year older then you. So you going to be my annoying little brother and be my best friend too." "Alright Rin have it your way. Is your room ready jet?" "Its finished already." Then she hits him with a pillow. "Aaaah Rin that's not friar! Oké you asked for it pillow fight!" They had the time off there lifes. Then a servant of Inutaishou came to tell them it was dinnertime.

Now she lived there for one month and she loved it alot. Hanging out with Inuyasha and his friends who stopped by sometimes and also with Inutaishou and Izayoi. Today she went at the mall with Izayoi. It was so great. It was girls day out. The next day Sesshoumaru was walking through the hall, when he heard a beautiful voice. It came from Rin's room. The door was open a little. There she was by the window singing.

Then she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the door way. "What do you want?" She said angry. "Nothing." Then Inuyasha came. "He Rin are you coming? It's dinnertime." Inuyasha said in a whinnying voice. Then Rin closed her door and walked with Inuyasha down stairs. Sesshoumaru came later. At the dinner table Inutaishou started a conversation. "So Rin did you do today?" "Well nothing special just reading and some singing." "You can sing my dear?" "Yes I can and you can ask Sesshoumaru he heard it." Then they all look at Sesshoumaru. "Yes she can sing." "Well why don't you sing something after dinner then we all can enjoy it." "Fine by me." So after dinner in big living room everyone look at Rin. "May I also play the piano?" "Of course." Inutaishou said smiling. Then she sit behind the piano. "This song I wrote. Its called Someone's watching over me." After she was done with the song they all clapped.

"Thank you now if you will excuse me." Then Rin walked out of the living room hidding her tears. Inuyasha looked out the window. "Rin just left the house dad." Inuyasha said.

"She need to be alone right Inuyasha." Izayoi said. "But at this hour?" "Why don't you two go and look for her." "Alright father." And they left after Rin.

Meanwhile Rin had ran too the beach, and was now walking around a little. (When did you leave so soon? I miss you so much.) Then she sat down and look at the moon again. Meanwhile "Rin? Rin where are you?" Inuyasha was calling. "Did you find anything Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked. "No not yet. And you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well I found her smell and then I lost it."

"Where did you lost it?" he asked.

"Over there." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru went over there and went smelling the sent again.

"Why are you so determined in to finding her Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm not!" Sesshoumaru said. "Yes you are! I can see it in you eyes, You like her don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I don't like her. Lets just find her already!" Sesshoumaru said getting annoyed.

"Well I know you do like her, but you can't tell her because she is still mad at you for what you said."

"Alright fine I like her! Now lets just find her!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oké she is there at the beach."Inuyasha said smirking now she found he was right.

"What? You said that you lost her smell!" Sesshoumaru said angry.

"Well I lied, I just wanted to know what you thought of her and now I know!"He said laughing when Rin come trough the bush. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru what are you two doing here?"

"Well we came to look for you, are you okey?" Inuyasha said.

"Well I wanted to be alone and here is my place to do that. If you guys want, I can show it to you." "Even too him?" "Yes why not?" "Well you are angry at him for one." "But it's fine I want him too."

"Did you hear something before you came here?" Inuyasha asked her. She looked at him frowning. "Inuyasha why are you acting so strange? I don't know what your talking about?" She said.

"Oh nothing now lets see this place." He said while Sesshoumaru was glaring at him. "Lets go then. C'mon Sesshoumaru." "You really want me to see it?" "Yes I do. Now c'mon let go." She takes him hand and pulls him along. Sesshoumaru didn't know what came over him, when she touched his hand. But it was gone as soon she lets go of his hand.

"Here it is. So much memories here. Maybe its still is here?" And she started to look for something. "Rin what are you looking for?" Inuyasha asked. "Well something of my from my parents. Aah here it is." She dusted it off. "What it?" "Well something we shared together when they were still alive." She opened it, and takes a picture. "This is from the summer before the accident. That was five years ago." She said giving it to Inuyasha. "Wow is that your dad?" He asked looking at the pictures. "Yes why?" Rin asked him.

"Well I think if have see him before." He said thinking about it.

"I know he did told me about it. But didn't he say what your name was and that of Sesshoumaru's. But he said 'Next time you can come with me so you can meet them.' But he didn't. Otherwise you had met me sooner." Rin said smiling at the memory.

"Is there more in there?" Sesshoumaru said looking at Rin.

"Well something of my mother, a bracelet. And something of my father. That is a necklace of mine, I got from your father at my birthday. Oh I want to show you something my father learned me." She touches the wall and something emerges on the wall of the cave.

"How did you do that?" They asked in surprise. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. We better get going now, its getting late." Rin said.

"Well okey. But can we come back tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked her. "Yes." "Oké fine with me. And Sesshoumaru?" "Yes Rin?" "I want ask you, do you want to be my friend, if you still want to be?" She asked. "Sure I would like that." They shaked hands and went back to the house.

Then they went to there rooms and go to sleep. The next morning Rin was in the gardens reading a book, while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were sword training with there Inutaishou. "Very good Sesshoumaru! Rin?" He asked standing next too her.

"Yes uncle?" "Do you want to train as well with us?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Oké wait a moment then you can go agents Inuyasha. Alright Sesshoumaru take a break, Inuyasha your going against Rin now!" He yelled at them. "Okey but she don't have a sword!" "Yes I have, right here." She said and pulled of her necklace and held it in front of her and turned in to a sword.

"Ready?" "I'm ready" He lanced at her, but she bent backwards and dough it. Then she got behind him and had him. "Very good Rin, you learned after all what I teached you!" "What? No way you teached her too?"

"Yes he did. Got a problem with that? Just because I'm girl?" Rin asked him. "No but I'm just surprise that's all." he said quickl.

"It better be, because I can beat you again Inuyasha." She said smirking.

"You can't beat me!" "I don't know about that Sesshoumaru she has beaten me, when she was much younger." "I don't believe it! Rin has you beaten you dad?"

"Yes she has. She learned well indeed." " Sesshoumaru didn't you remember the lessons? Never undertermate your opponent." She said

Then Sesshoumaru attacks first but Rin dodges it and attacked. They are now going on for two hours. "Give up yet?" "I don't think so. Are ready to give up?" Then Sesshoumaru is above Rin. "Look like I………whoa!"

"I don't think so puppy." She won again. "Where did you learned that trick?" "I learned it myself. Pretty cool huh? Here let me help you up." She helped him up on his feet. "Alright well done you two. Now get cleaned up you three." Inutaishou said.

Then they left to clean there selves up in their own rooms. Inuyasha knocked on Rin's door. "Come in." Inuyasha then opened the door. "Inuyasha what is it?" Came from out the bathroom.

"Well are we still going to that place?" He asked. "Yes we are. Will you get Sesshoumaru? I will come down in five minutes." "Okey we will be waiting in main hall for you." Then when Rin came down stairs and didn't see Sesshoumaru ore Inuyasha in the main hall waiting. Then she started to looking for them. "Rin is there something wrong?" "Yes, I'm looking for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha but I can't find them." She said. "Well they are doing something for me. They wont be back by tomorrow."

"Oh okay then I will see them tomorrow." Rin said going up the stairs again. "Had you three planning something?" "Yes they were waiting surpose to be waiting for me, because we were going to the beach." Rin explained Inutaishou. Inutaishou said that she was very sad now.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Rin. It was very important for them to leave right away." "Its alright uncle Inutaishou. We can go tomorrow when they are back." She smiles and walks up stairs again to her room.

Next day they came back, Rin was in the garden reading in sun. "Rin? " "Yes Rain I'm here!" She said. "Oh there you are. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are back again" "Oké thank you. Tell Inuyasha I'm here for me." He bowed and left. Inuyasha come to her. "Haai Rin." "Haai Inuyasha how was the trip? "Went good dad is happy. I'm sorry we could tell you. We had to leave in a hurry. Are we going to the beach now?" He asked. "Sure is Sesshoumaru coming too?" She asked him.

"No he is busy doing something for maybe we can see a movie? And when he is done we can go with the three of us." He said.

"That is alright." Rin said. Later they came home for dinner. After dinner Rin went to her room, but Rin past Sesshoumaru's room. ( Why is he so busy? Maybe I should see him.) And knocked on his door. Sesshoumaru was in his room sitting behind his desk, reading a some papers. Then someone knocks on the door. "Enter!" And Rin opened the door. "Sesshoumaru?" She walks to him and stands next too him. He became a little nervous. "Yes Rin is there something wrong?" " No I was just worried about you. I haven't see you all day." She said.

"Well I had to do something for work. And Rin I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened yesterday we had too…" "Leave in a hurry I know Inutaishou and Inuyasha told me. Well are you free tomorrow? Maybe we can go swimming the three of us?" "Sure I like too, see you tomorrow Rin."

"Great, see you tomorrow. Good night Sesshoumaru." She said smiling at him. "Good night Rin." "Goodnight Sesshoumaru." She smiled at him again and went to her own room. Sesshoumaru puts his papers away, and chances in to his boxers and went a sleep.

Then next day Rin had taken a shower and was now ready to go swimming. She was walked down the hallway when she sees Inuyasha coming out his room. "Good morning Inuyasha are you ready to go swimming today?" "No, I can't go, I'm going to see Kagome." He said rubbing his head. "Oh Well have a great time okay?"

"I will and you have a great time swimming with Sesshoumaru." "Why are you smirking Inuyasha?" "Oh nothing. Hey Look there is Sesshoumaru. " Sesshoumaru was behind her just coming out his room. "Good morning Sesshoumaru." "Good morning Rin" "Inuyasha is not coming swimming, so its just the two of us. He is going to see Kagome." He looked at Inuyasha who gave him the thumps up.

He smiled and looked at Rin. "Alright when do we leave?" He asked her. "How about one O'clock?" She said. "I will meet you then." Then she smiled and left and went to her room to get her things ready. Rin was now done packing her things and now she was reading a book, when someone knock on her door. "Come in." Then Sesshoumaru opened the door. He look by the window and there she was still reading her book. "Rin?" "Yes what's wrong Sesshoumaru?"

"Well I have to do something at work so I can't go swimming with you. I'm sorry."

"Oh okay, I just go swimming by myself." She looked sadly to the floor.

Sesshoumaru felt sorry that he had too work when he promised to go swimming with her. "I will make it up to you when I'm done, I will come to the beach and we can go swimming than. Is that alright with you Rin? " "Yes that is fine by me." She said smiling at him.

"Great. See you there than Rin." He said "See you there then Sesshoumaru." "Alright see you later Rin." Then she watched him stepping in the limo from out her window and driving of to work.

So Rin went to the beach was about to go in the water, when she heard something behind her. She turns around and sees three guys standing there. "Well, well what do we have here?" Some guy said. smirking.

"Let have some fun with her." "No lets take her too see the boss. You guys know what I mean?"

"Ya good idea but let we have some fun with her." Evils laugh went to Rin ears.

"Why don't you leave me alone!" RIn said getting angry.

"I don't think so girl." And they came closer to her. Rin didn't like it at all. ( How will I get out of this?) she thought. She take's a step back, but she suddenly fall through the sand and she was gone. "where did she go?" "How the hell should I know! lets get out of here!" The guys left.

Rin fall on to a rock with her head. She lost consciousness. Sesshoumaru came to the beach one hour later. (Where is Rin? She must be here. she wasn't home.) "Rin? Rin? Rin where are you?" Then he sees her towel laying there. "Rin are you here? Rin?" then he smells blood, but not just blood. Rin's blood.

He looks around when he all most fall through the hole. "What happened here?" He looks down and sees Rin laying there. "Rin! Rin can you heard me? Rin!" No answer.

He jumps down to look how she is. He has good eyes in the dark so he sees the wound on her head. "Rin wake up! Rin wake up please?" No answer from her. He picks her up in bride style and jumps up again. Then he take's her to the hospital. They examine her, when Sesshoumaru calls his father and stepmother.

Then he calls Inuyasha. _"Hello?"_ "Inuyasha you need to come to the hospital. Now!" _"Why? What happened?" _"Rin had a accident!" _"What? I'm on my way!" _"Oké!" After ten minutes Inutaishou, Izayoi, Inuyasha came in the waiting room. "So how is she son?" "I don't know yet father." "Do you know what happened to her?" Izayoi had tears in her eyes.

"No I just got there and she wasn't there, then I find her in a hole in the sand."

"Is Sesshoumaru Tensaiga here?" "Yes that's me. How is she?" "I 'm doc. Lines. She is stable now, but she is in a deep coma."

"Oh no!" Izayoi cried and held Inutaishou. Inuyasha sits down from shock. "Can we see her?" "Of course this way." Then they all go in a room, and there was Rin with things on and around her. "I will leave you alone." "Thank you doctor for helping her." "Your welcome." And the doctor left the room.

Then they all sit around Rin's bed. Inuyasha take's her hand and lets a tear fall down. "It's is my fault this happened to her."

"No Inuyasha this is my fault, I promised I would come and I came to late." they stayed there with her.

Then Inutaishou spoke. "We need to go home now." "Okay I'm coming dad." Then Inuyasha whispers something to Rin. "I'm sorry Rin." Then he left.

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead. "Please get better Rin." Then they went home.

The next day they came, Inuyasha called Kagome and Sango to came and they gave her flowers and get well cards. Sesshoumaru just sits next too her and holds her hand.

Then the doctor came and examined her and found something odd. "That is odd very odd." "What is it doctor?" "Well usual coma patients can't breathe on there own but Miss Rin is breathing on her own and very good too." "So that tube in her mouth can be taken out?" "Yes it can. I will do it right now so please wait outside its not pretty side." "We will wait outside doctor." Then when they came in to the room they saw the old Rin again.

No more things down her throat to help her breathing. This went on for two weeks when something happened. Like use well Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went to see her again. Inuyasha tells her things what he has see of done. "Rin you should have seen it, it was great even Sesshoumaru laugh a little." Then she pinched his hand. "Rin? Rin can you hear me? Please wake up! Come on you can do it!" "She can't hear you Inuyasha." "Yes she can. She just pinched my hand."

"That is nothing. We need to go now." "Oké see you later Rin." Then Sesshoumaru said goodbye. "Bye Rin. Please wake up." Then when they got home, they had dinner.

Then around twelve o'clock Inutaishou gat a call. "Yes that is me. What? She is? We are on ore way! Thank you doctor. Boys come down now!" "What is it dear?" "Rin is awake." He picks her up.

"Dad what going on?" "Yes what going on?" "Rin has wake up. We can see her now." "Lets go then." Inuyasha didn't wait for the limo he ran to the hospital. Sesshoumaru did also.

When they came in the room, they were greeted be Rin's smile. "Hey guys how are you?" "Great now your awake." "Well I can see that, you look like you heaved slept at all."

"Well we were worried about you. Sesshoumaru specially." "Well I'm glad to see you guys. I missed you a lot." Then they hugged her and sit next to her. "So Rin can you tell what happened?" "Well remember three guys looking at me and then it ghost blank."

"Rin dear are you okay? We were so worried about you." "I'm fine now thank you." "You gave us quit a scare." "Hey Rin did they say when you can come home?" "Yes they did. tomorrow morning, because I'm a full demon I heal faster." "To bad for you Inuyasha you can't stay with her." Inutaishou said.

"Why is that bad?"Rin asked. "Well Izayoi and Inuyasha and I need to do some things in the North. So we wont be home but after two weeks." Inutaishou expalined to her.

"Father I'm staying home. I can take care of her if she needs it." Sesshoumaru said. "Then its settled. We need to leave now good to see awake Rin." Inutaishou said embracing her.

"Ya see you tomorrow and I'm glad you back again." "Me to Inuyasha." And he hugs her. "See you later dear." Izayoi said embracing her. "Bye Izayoi. I missed you."

" I'm glad your okay Rin, and Its my fault it happened." She takes Sesshoumaru's hand before he could leave . "It wasn't your fault ore Inuyasha. Its was my fault, I went alone."

"Yes but if I was there, this couldn't have happened. And I thought I lost you." "Why did you think that?" "Well I …" "Mr. Tensaiga?" "Yes?" "It's time to leave." "Alright. I will tell you tomorrow." "Alright Sesshoumaru, and I'm glad I can see you again." He hugs her. She kissed his cheek before he pulled away from his hug. "Good night Rin." "Good night Sesshoumaru." Then he left. The next day he went to see Rin. Then he sees her getting dressed with help of a nurse. He blushed and he waited outside her room.

Then a nurse came outside. "You can see her now." "Thank you." He went inside. "Hai Rin, are ready to go?" "Yes I'm lets go." "Rin wait a minute will you?" "Sure, what wrong Sesshoumaru?" "Well I need to tell you something." "What is it Sesshoumaru you can tell me." She takes his hand. "Well I want to tell you that I…" He looks in her eyes. "That I…" "Sesshoumaru just tell me, ore show it." "Alright I will show you only because you asked me to." So he kissed her. Rin didn't know what come over her. Then lets go of her.

"So now you know what I was trying to say." "Sesshoumaru I…" "You want to say you don't like me and……" "No its not like that. I want to tell you something too." "What is it that you want to tell me Rin? You know what forget that I even said that." Then he walks out off the room. Rin went after him. At the parking lot she stops him. "Will listen to me please? I was trying telling that I love you too." He turns around and looks at Rin. "Sesshoumaru I love you." "You mean it Rin?" "Yes i mean it." Then they smile and Sesshoumaru pick her up and kissed her. Then they went home and told the other they were together. They were very happy for them and then left to up North after saying goodbye.

A FEW YEAR LATER

Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at their son playing with Inuyasha's and Kagome's son in the garden. They were very happy to have one another.

**The End **


End file.
